Finally
by IMissYouNaruto
Summary: Team 7 is finally reunited! Everything is returning back to normal after the war. But why is Naruto avoiding Sakura? Just my take on how it should have ended. OneShot. I hope for constructive feedbacks, since this is my first ever fanfic! NaruSaku


**Finally**

My first ever fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Made a reference to 'One Big Uzumaki Family' by John Smith at the end of the story. Constructive feedbacks would be nice!

I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. If I owned it, the ending would have been quite different

* * *

><p>'It's been a long time, a very long time since we returned to the village as a team. Finally, Team 7 is back' Walking to the large gates of Konoha, Haruno Sakura turned around and saw 3 of the most influential people in her life.<p>

One that taught her the morals of being a ninja; about never abandoning your teammates. One that showed her the path of vengeance; of how dark it was, of how it could change a person so much.

And then, she looked at the last person.

This person was an idiot, an attention-seeking moron who painted the Hokage monument when he was young, ate ramen for all 3 meals of his every day, and the last of her class. This person had blonde spiky hair which defied gravity, 3 whiskers on either sides of his cheeks, wore a bright orange jumpsuit almost wherever he went, and he had the biggest grin on his face. He asked for so many dates with her, which she rejected. He fought for her attention, with the raven-haired boy ever since they were in the academy. He did so many stupid things.

Yet, he remained quiet on their journey back to the village.

"Hey Naruto, let's get some ramen once we get back to the village, al-"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I'm very tired, I really would like to head home for a nice shower, and to sleep. Sorry."

Of course, she understood. They just fought a war, fought against the reanimated army, fought against Uchiha Obito, fought against a huge ten-tailed beast, fought against Uchiha Madara, fought against a goddess, and then, the rivalry battle that excluded her.

The battle that brought back their teammate, the blonde fought the raven-haired boy so hard from Day 1, for his acknowledgement, for her attention, and for his promise to her. He brought him back from the darkness, and showed him the path of the light once more, the path that gave hope to others.

But the raven-haired boy, for the path he chose, had to pay a price, one that may cause his freedom, but he knew he did the right thing, for the first time in many years. For his team that in all circumstance, should have given up on him when he chose darkness, but more importantly, for his brother. His beloved brother, who loved him so much. He knew, this choice would make his brother so happy. To return to where it all started for him. From striving for acknowledgement from his strict father, from where his clan ended, from where he gained everything and threw them all away, all for the sake of one man. And then realizing he was lied to from the beginning, how much his brother sacrificed, just for him. The pain, the suffering caused by the love of a village; and manipulated by the elders. He then fought for vengeance for his brother, wanting to lay siege upon this place, against the system.

He wanted a revolution. But the blonde beat him, hand to hand, toe to toe, even till the both of them had lost an arm. All for what? For his friendship, for the bonds they had. The blonde fought so hard for him. And he finally realized, he had everything in front of him. He needed nothing else

Sasuke was finally at peace.

"Oh okay, next time then!" Replied Sakura, looking glum, yet understanding to Naruto.

* * *

><p>But the next time would not be soon; days passed, weeks passed, almost 2 months had nearly passed. The blonde, whiskered boy was either at the Hokage tower, training to be the next leader of the village with his godmother figure and his silver-haired teacher; the current in charge - The Sixth, or he was just nowhere in sight.<p>

It was almost as if, he was avoiding her.

Sakura was getting frustrated, so she went straight down to the Hokage tower.

"BAM!" Everyone in the room was shocked as the door was knocked off its hinges and went flying out of the window.

Right now, Haruno Sakura was not a lady to be trifled with.

She walked up to the blonde, pulled him by his ear, and dragged him out of the tower, leaving the other 2 occupants shaking their heads, yet smiling.

"I-i-itai! Itai! Sakura-chan! You're hurting me! Let me-"

"Shut up! You and I, we are going to Ichiraku to eat, and we are going to talk! Any questions?"

"Y-y-ye-eah. Talk abo-"

The sight of her chakra-enhanced fist silenced him.

Yup, she was not to be trifled with. At least for now. And then he remembered of the times, she had beaten him up, one time particularly where her bra was on his towel after their trip to the public baths with their friends.

Gulp. Scratch that, she was never a woman to be trifled with.

* * *

><p>Their meal was a quiet one. Neither spoke a word. Devouring over 5 bowls of ramen, Naruto was a satisfied man.<p>

"Thanks for the great meal! I'm leav-"

Her hand stretched out to grab him. Her pink locks covered her downcast expression.

"Sakura, I have to go. I can't skip traini-"

"I missed you." As the pinkette looked him in the eyes with her teary ones.

"Why are you avoiding me, Naruto? I missed you so much"

Scratching his head, Naruto gave his sheepish smile.

"I'm busy, I'm next in line remember? I need to lear-"

"That's not what I meant! You know it yourself, you know deep down, you are avoiding me. Wh-why are you avoiding me?!"

Embarrassed of the crowd that was slowly forming around them, Naruto teleported the both of them to the stome head of his father.

Giving a fake smile, he responded. "Why are you even looking for me? Sasuke, Sasuke's back isn't he? I'm happy for you! Why aren't you looki-"

"You idiot. If you're happy for me, then why that smile? I thought you told me you hated people that lied to themselves?! Wasn't that what you told me?! Why do you keep giv-"

"Because it hurts. It hurts so much, just to see you run back to him with open arms. It hurts so much, that no matter what I do, I can't seem to get what he gets. I never could get what he always got. Since the start, you'd steal glances at him, you smiled when you were near him, and you cried so many times for him."

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Yet no matter how many times he broke your heart, you still looked at him, you still cried for him. And you still lov-"

*SLAP*

Rubbing his left cheek, he turned and looked at her tear-stained face, with more flowing down.

"Y-yo-YOU IDIOT! How can I..how can I go back to love him? Why do you want me to go back to him, to a person who broke my heart time and time again, to a person who never acknowledged me for my skills, to a person who tried to kill me so many times! WHY?"

Silent, Naruto turned his face to the side, not to avoid her. But to avoid letting her see his tears.

Trying hard to regain her composure, Sakura took deep breaths and then continued.

"I-I've had two boys in my life. One that I loved in the beginning, one that I thought that was my dream guy, one that I thought was so cool, one that I thought who was going to marry me one day."

"The other, whom I thought was an idiot, one that I thought he was the dumbest, one I thought that always pisses me off."

Hearing enough, Naruto was ready to walk off. He was not going to stand here to listen to her insults. But her grip, held him there. And no matter how hard he tried to pull himself out, he couldn't.

Taking another deep breath, Sakura began to talk again.

"But the 2nd boy, the blonde one. He smiled at me always. He encouraged me when I knew that I was pathetic and weak. He smiled at me when I cried. He made a promise of a lifetime to me and he fulfilled it. He suffered so so much for me. And I did not see it, the pain, I was inflicting on him. Slowly, this boy began to inspire me, and he began to gave me hope, that no matter what, I could rely on him, and then he would always be my pillar."

"This boy, went through raging seas, stormy winds, even hell, just to make sure I could smile again. He gave me the whole world, just so I won't cry again."

Slowly, Naruto turned to look at her but was interrupted by her lips crushing onto his.

Dazed and stunned, Naruto looked at her and began to speak.

"Sa-sa-sakura-chan.."

"I love you. Baka."

In shock, his eyes widened.

"I love you so much, Baka-kun. Ever since, I can't remember. I just needed to say this, even though you may not fee-"

Now, it was he that crushed his lips into hers, interrupting her from what he thought she was about to say. Giving her a bright smile, Naruto began.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan. It makes me so happy just to hear those words from you. I've waited so long for you. I would bring down the moon for you, heck, I would bring the sun if you commanded me to."

"Baka, won't you just burn yourself?"

"Well, that's kinda true, knowing how hot the Sun is. I'll probably di-"

Cutting him off again, Sakura interrupted.

"Baka! Don't say that word. We have a whole life ahead of us now. I want, I want to give you the world if I can, I would do so even if I can't. Because I love you so much."

Smiling, Sakura continued.

"I love Uzumaki Naruto. I love you. Will you allow me to go through the whole world to make you happy now, just to love you now?"

Folding his arms, Naruto pouted and looked to his side.

"Nope."

"Wha-why?"

"First, you need to shout it out loud to the village from here. Shout 'I LOVE UZUMAKI NARUTO' here, then we need a big screen, to televise to the village. Wait no, the whole shinobi nations. We have to televise our kisses, our hugs, our dates, our se-"

Blushing and embarrassed by his terms, she punched his head, resulting in a big bump coming up. And the mock tears flowed down.

"I-I-Itai, Sakura-chan!"

"Ba-ba-bakaruto!"

She sat down and placed his head on her lap, massaging him where she had punched. Smiling, she said.

"But, as baka as you were, are and will continue to be. You are my baka. Continue being one for me please, but not all the time!"

"Hehe, no promises on the last part"

"I love you, Sakura-chan" "I love you too, my bakaruto"

As the Sun went down, they sealed their day with a long and deep kiss.

Finally, the hero got his girl.

* * *

><p>-7 years later-<p>

"Push! Come on Sakura dear, you can do it!" Encouraged the big breasted mentor of hers.

"I am, I am!" Her face was red, and she was sweating all over.

"Breathe Sakura-chan. Take deep breaths." said the blonde husband of hers.

Immediately, she pointed her index fingers at him.

"Y-Y-YOU! I AM NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME! WHEN I AM DONE, I AM GOING TO PULVERIZE YOU!"

Naruto hoped that she was just joking. Gulp. She was never a woman to be trifled with.

The loud cry of a baby filled the room, and both mother and father looked to the hands of their previous leader.

The baby had pink hair and blue eyes, almost similar to the one that was born 2 years ago, except the hair and eye colors.

"It's a baby girl!"

Crying, both parents were overjoyed, and looked at their new bundle of joy.

Giving a loving kiss to his wife, Naruto said.

"I love you Sakura-chan, I love you so much"

Sakura, exhausted, managed to smile back and look lovingly at their daughter. This was the second child that had in 5 years. Their first child was a boy, with blonde hair like his father and green eyes like his mother.

His name was Uzumaki Shinachiku. And said toddler entered the room with his grandfather, Haruno Kizashi and his grandmother, Haruno Mebuki. Said boy was grinning, similar to that grin of his father.

He ran up to his parents, hugging the leg of his father, jumping up and down. He wanted to see his sister.

"Mama! Dada! Babi, babi, shista"

Looking down at him, both parents smiled.

"Yes Shina-chan, this is your sister, would you like to look at her?" Asked Naruto, clad in a white majestic robe. On the back of the robe, inscribed,

"七代目火影 - The Seventh"

He lifted his son up, just so he could look at his baby sister. Shinachiku looked at the baby and smiled and waved.

"Hallow babi! Me shinachuku! Dada, babi sho coot!"

Chuckling at the toddler's speech mistakes, he smiled at him, and then gave a loving smile to his wife.

"Yes she is, you're a big brother now Shinachiku. You have to take good care of her. Okay?"

Nodding his head up and down, Shinachiku gave his father a grin, and to his mother.

Naruto then looked at his wife of 5 years.

"What shall we call her, Sakura-chan?"

"Konohana. Uzumaki Konohana." Replied Sakura, as she gave a loving smile to her husband, son and then to her newborn.

"Welcome to this world, Konohana"

As if acknowledging her name, Konohana opened her baby eyes and smiled at Sakura,

This time, it was Naruto who smiled the biggest and tears began falling again. He hugged Shinachiku, and held Sakura by her hand.

7 years has passed. 6 years since he married Sakura 5 years since he succeeded as 7th Hokage. 2 years since Sakura gave birth to his first son.

Finally, the orange brat accomplished his dream of being Hokage.

Finally, he married the girl of his dreams

Finally, he have a family, what he always wanted when he was young.

The one thing he just hoped that won't be final was that Sakura was just joking to him earlier. He wanted more children, that is considering she won't pulverize him. Heehee.

Little did he know, they would have 9 more kids. And each time, Naruto was pulverized by his pink-haired wife.

Finally, Uzumaki Naruto was happy

-End-

Reviews would be nice :) Hope you guys enjoyed this story


End file.
